Kamado grills may operate over a wide range of temperatures, which allows kamado grills to be used as smokers, grills, or high temperature ovens for baking. When cooking for long periods of time, a user of a kamado grill may desire to keep the kamado grill at a constant temperature. Temperature controllers, with a one-speed fan, have been provided to control airflow into a kamado grill to control a grill temperature.